WETA vs Harry Potter!
by thebenjamin
Summary: This is a funny story to depict what would happen if WETA children show characters met the Harry Potter stars.One shot.


**WETA VS HARRY POTTER!**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Weta. Roses are red, violets are blue, and I don't own weta or Harry Potter so please don't sue (P.S.: this fic was originally posted by me on dark mark)

Ron looked behind him. He, Harry, and Hermione were being chased.  
" Come here. NOW!" roared a red creature.  
"What is that" bellowed Ron  
"It's Elmo! Oooh I want his autograph! He taught me my abc's," Hermione said as she turned around.  
The 2 friends heard an earsplitting yell from behind them. "One down." Harry and Ron said in unison  
Harry turned around and cried," HERMIONE!"  
Soon he raced towards Elmo and Hermione wand up. "Don't be a hero Harry!" Ron persuaded.  
"Who's being a hero?" Harry asked. "She owes me a galleon."  
Harry kept running. Hermione was being hit with the letter D. Elmo said in his squeaky voice, "The letter of the day is D foorrr die."  
"Not so fast. _Expelliarmus!"_  
Elmo was unarmed and Harry advanced. Soon Harry was crushed by a giant yellow bird.  
"Big Birds here! The number of the day is 1,000,000 for 1,000,000 pecks! Muhahhahmuhahhah!" proclaimed Big Bird as he assaulted Harry.

Ron continued running. He had no time to play with muggle super heroes. He had to warn Dumbledore that Voldemort had a (bum bum bum) new clothesline that was selling out! Soon Ron saw a blue plane.  
" Jay Jay the evil Jet Plane! Wetatomic bombs away." the plane chuckled.  
Out fell purple, green, yellow, and red blurs.  
"Tinky-Winky," the purple one stated in song.  
"Dipsy," the green one informed while singing.  
"Laa-Laa," the yellow one chimed.  
"And Po," the red one finished.  
They said together, "The tellytubie assassinators of Weta! Your friends have lost to our forces"  
"What do you want with us?" Ron asked wand at the ready.  
"Revenge," they said at once. " It's bad enough kids leave us for fighting-shows, but now they turn off the TV to read Harry Potter and his faithful side kicks against Waldymort."  
Just then black smoke appeared. A pale wizard in a pink cloak with red eyes appeared. He had yellow boots, light blue nails, and purple eye shadow.  
" Don't ever call me against my name! You shall perish!" Voldemort exclaimed. _"Avada Kedav-"_  
He never finished. The tellytubbies screamed, " Tubbie custard." and filled his mouth. Soon they blasted him with their antennas and light the same color as them shout out their heads. Voldemort exploded. "We ruined their prophecy cliffhanger!" Po shouted with glee.

Ron didn't wait to get destroyed. He screamed and pointed his wand at the tellytubbies in turn, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_  
They all screamed in sequential order, " Time for tubby bye-bye, Time for tubby bye-bye."

Ron continued to run until he saw a purple toy dinosaur. He picked it up. As his family was poor Ron thought he could sell it to a 1st year for a couple of sickles. Soon the toy sprang to life.  
The giant purple and green dinosaur barked, "I am Barney fear me."  
He soon sang in the familiar tune:  
I hate you  
You will love me  
lets go to bed and get married  
with an end of Harry Potter books in sight  
lets go lay down for the night.  
From then on the Harry Potter series ended. J.K. Rowling was assassinated by what her neighbors called a task force in purple, red, yellow, and green. Harry and Hermione were buried outside Hogwarts where their ghosts fought over a galleon until a ghost named Harry Hermes Granger- Potter was born. Ron lived the rest of his life hypnotized. He was Barney's husband who watched him have affairs with many children

**THE END**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm hoping this fic isn't too bad. I made it in an hour so it isn't Rowling. Tell me what you think. Is it good or bad? Should I write more like this or quit and forget I ever wrote this? Is it funny or just dumb? Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
